An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) may be used for purposes of converting a “real world” analog signal into a signal that is more suitable for digital processing. In this regard, a typical ADC may receive an analog signal from an analog source, such as an analog signal that is derived from an antenna, a microphone, and so forth, and convert the analog signal into a digital form, i.e., a signal of “ones” and “zeros,” which may be processed by a digital circuit, such as logic or a microprocessor. There are various forms of ADCs, such as a direct conversion ADC that uses a bank of comparators to generate digital bits indicative of different detected ranges of the analog signal's magnitude and a successive approximation ADC that uses an internal digital-to-analog converter in a feedback loop to iteratively refine an estimate of the digital signal until the estimate has a desired resolution.